


All Hallows’ Eve

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Legs, Rats, costume reveals, cute rats in costumes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: You and Copia do a costume reveal before heading to the annual All Hallows' Eve party.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	All Hallows’ Eve

Finally, the night of Papa Emeritus the Thirds big All Hallows’ Eve party. Every year Papa chose this holiday to throw the most extravagant party of the year. One filled with costumes, spooks, and alcohol for the members of the church. Usually any other party throughout the year had some ulterior motives, but this one was solely for everyone to let their hair down. No worrying about titles or duties. 

You would admit that when Cardinal Copia asked you to attend this party with him, you were quite shocked. Having only seen him a few times over the last few weeks; you hadn’t thought what you were doing was anything other than a fling, but his inviting you for a public outing together made it all to real. You weren’t opposed to the idea of being seen with Copia in public, in fact it kind of made you happy. Your feelings had been developing for him before you even made the first step to take your relationship from a friendship to something more. It even surprised you when he asked if you wanted to do a couple’s costume, but already with a costume in mind, you said no. 

The walk to Copia’s room was busier than usual. Most siblings already in costume and mingling in the halls. You had to duck and weave between them more than usual on a free night like this, most of them eying the bag in your hand and wondering what you would be tonight. When you arrived at Copia’s room just as planned, you weren’t expecting a half naked Copia to answer the door.

“Si, quick. Come in” he gestured at you, moving to allow the door to open as far as possible to allow you inside, “that is your costume yes?” He pointed to the bag in your hand, giving you a soft, chaste kiss on the lips before closing the door behind you with a soft click. 

Even though you had been seeing Copia for a few weeks now, nothing you had done had gone beyond making out and gentle petting. Your relationship much like that of teenagers learning and growing into themselves. This was the first time you had ever seen Copia shirtless and out of his paint (smudged from hours of kissing and groping doesn’t count), you quiet didn’t know where to look, as you felt your cheeks start to heat up. Trying so desperately not to look at the sparse hair on his chest, how it leads down to his navel, and thickening before disappearing to his- you shook yourself out of it and by the flush creeping up Copia’s face, he had definitely noticed your eyes wandering. 

“Would you like to get ready in the bathroom? Or shall I?” His naked hands came to rub together nervously. The first time you had gotten to get a proper look at them; smooth, his fingertips stained with ink and minor cuts from his rats nibbling too hard.   
  
“I’ll take the bathroom, if that’s okay?” You needed a mirror for your costume, yours involving makeup and some fiddling that you definitely needed a mirror for to perfect “unless you-?”  
  
“No, no. My costume just needs to be slipped on, heh.” The tension in the room was slightly awkward, but nothing you weren’t used to. Especially around the Cardinal. “We’ve got an hour until it starts, will it take you long?” 

“Uh, maybe?” You hadn’t really timed yourself when you were perfecting your look in your own mirror, “better to get ready now. Rather be safe than sorry” you offered him a smile, watching as his eyes flicked to yours, to over your shoulder, and then back again. 

“Si, of course” he held his arm out, gesturing for you to take the bathroom that was directly to your left, “yell out when you are ready. Then we will do the big reveal” he finally looked you in the eyes solidly. His smile spreading the longer you maintained eye contact. 

“I will” you walked passed him, releasing a sigh of relief. Nervous to show Copia your costume, certain he’d find it funny, but one can never be too careful. You had heard of the Cardinal having a meaner side, but it was always through second hand stories. Ones that were hard to believe as you got to know the Cardinal more.   
  
Locking the bathroom door behind you, you set your bag down on the counter. Unzipping it slowly and watching as the beautiful red folded material came to show. You had just picked it up from the church tailor only a few hours ago. Asking them to make you a copy of Copia’s red cassock for you to wear for the night. At first they were apprehensive about it, knowing you weren’t nearly high enough to be owning a red cassock; you had to get permission from Imperator herself to have one made. Which is no effortless task (one that you still haven’t completed your end of the deal for)  
  
Copia’s bright white fluorescent light really did help wonders as you started applying your makeup. Moving the brush to your face in well practice strokes, you smiled and giggled at your reflection. Watching as it all came together. It didn’t take you long before you were happy with the look. Applying the last few bits and tidying up some lines; you looked just as you wanted too. The panda eyes perfect and symmetrical, the moustache completely make up as well. Not wishing to risk buying a fake one and it looking horrendous on your face. Your sideburns also drawn on with the same makeup. A technique you learned from watching Drag Queens on YouTube do their eyebrows.   
  
With your face complete, you started putting on the cassock piece by piece. Finally, learning the frustrations that Copia had to go through every day. It was no wonder he often would forego wearing something underneath. You already felt weighed down from your tights you wore underneath. With all the pieces finally on, and the biretta sitting nicely on his sink, you sat on the closed lid toilet to buckle up your shoes. Everything you were wearing an exact copy of his. You looked at yourself in the mirror, wanting to cry from laughter at yourself.   
  
Walking over to the door, trying your best not to have your shoes create too much of a noise on the floor, you pressed your ear to the door. Listening to any signs of Copia also being finished. Instead, you heard what sounded like soft coos.

“You are so cute, well done. Please do not take that off- leave it!” You heard him from the other side “yes, buzz buzz you busy bee. You are so gorgeous, bambino.”  
  
Your curiosity getting the better of you, you knocked on the door. Yelling out that you were ready. You listened to Copia’s feet shuffling on the outside of the door.

“Just two seconds, Sorella! I just need to put on my shoes,” he sounded strained, as he rushed to do just that. It didn’t take long before you heard loud clunking from the other side “okay, you can come out. But make sure you close your eyes, si? Don’t want to ruin the big surprise”   
  
Opening the door slowly, you covered your eyes with your gloved hand. Making sure not to fully touch your face in case of smudging. Your opposite hand out in front of you to feel around and to make sure you don’t run into him, or anything else. 

“Okay, are you close?” His voice sounded from not far away from you. Letting you know that you were close enough to him.

“I believe so” you laughed slightly before suppressing it. 

“Okay, si. So in three, two, one” he counted down. Both of you dropping your hands to take the other in.

Copia quiet, as you assumed he was looking at you. His eyes hidden by the white plague doctor mask on his face. The shadow from the hat on his head only making it harder to see through the glass to his eyes.   
  
“Si, Cardinal. It is quite a look, eh?” You tried to mimic Copia’s accent as close as possible. Gesturing to yourself in a flamboyant fashion as you spoke. 

“Yes, si. Quiet the look. I say you did quite well. Though, I would have asked you to do me earlier if I knew” his blatant attempt at flirting came so out of left field it had you curling over in laughter. Copia’s own laughter muffled by the mask. 

“So, Mr plague doctor? Never would have thought out of all the costume’s you’d- “he held his finger up to you, silencing you. 

Puffing out his chest, he took a deep breath in. Your own breath getting knocked out of you when Copia’s leg came to stick out of a long hidden slit in the bottom half of his costume. His toned legs clad in fishnet stockings and tall laced up boots that stopped half up his calf, showing off just a hint of a red sole to you. His hand sat resting on his hip as he popped it out, showing his leg off to you. 

“I am a sexy plague doctor” he sounded proud. Which you would admit he should be. 

The way his leg disappeared into the slit, showing just a hint of a garter keeping his stockings up had you more attractive to him in that moment than you thought you ever could be. This only cementing that you truly had feelings for this dork of a man. 

“It hides well, no?” He bought his leg back in. Effectivly making it look like a normal plague doctor’s outfit again.

“It does. But- “you paused, shaking your head and trying to gather your thoughts “those heels are huge, how do you?”

“Uh, you see” he walked over to the armoire sitting in the corner of his room. Opening it to show you quite the collection of heels. Ranging from hardly any heel to the heel he was currently wearing, “I worked up to it. Walked around here in my room and my office getting used to them.”   
  
“Oh, my.. how long have you had this costume planned for?” 

“Well, a few months. Before we, you know,” he gestured wildly “but when you said no to a couple’s costume, which was going to be Rocky Horror themed, I went back to the original idea”   
  
“And if we went with the couple’s costume, who would you have been” you asked curious. Feeling a bit stunned when he scoffed at you.

“I would have been Frank N. Furter, to still make use of the heel training, and you would have been Rocky, my creation,” his hands were wringing together, the sound of the soft leather slightly audible. 

“The dude in boots and gold underwear?” You asked, a crooked smile forming on your face. 

“Ye-yes” Copia stuttered as he realised. You knew him well enough to know that under the mask, his mouth was probably opening and closing as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

“You know, Cardinal. If you ever want to see me in my underwear, you just need to ask” you sauntered closer to him. How you wished you could see his face as your hand grabbed at his arm and crept up it seductively. 

“Sister…” he gulped audibly, “I know you are trying to be seductive, but it’s a little hard to get into it when you’re dressed as me” 

His words snapping you out of it, making you realise how ridiculous that is and laughing at it. Copia’s unsure laughter accompanying yours. 

“You’re right.” You moved back to sit on his bed “shall we head over early then?” 

“Oh!” He shouted, catching you off guard as he remembered something “I need to show you my rats. They have also dressed for the- oh” he turned back to face you “I was hoping we could all take a photo together? Our first All Hallows’ Eve?” 

“Yeah, I would like that” you smiled at him. Copia immediately turning and walking over to the rat’s cage, which was currently covered by a blanket.

You watched as he walked flawlessly over to the cage, his hips swaying. After a few minutes of fiddling with the cage, he turned to show you his rats. 3 rats crawled from his hands and up to his shoulders

“Uh, get down please” he regarded them like they were children, and to your amusement they listened. Crawling back down to rest in his hands.

You bent down closer to them; the rats looking at you confused as you once again remembered your own costume.   
  
“Imagine how confused they must be. I look like you, but do not smell like you. The poor things” they were standing on their hind legs sniffing the air in your direction. 

You looked at them all individually. One rat, Copia’s only all black rat, had a cape tied around it, the inside of the cape red.  
  
“He is dratula” Copia laughed at his own joke.   
  
The next rat, his all white rat, was covered in a small cut of white fabric. Only its nose and popping through small holes cut out for it.

“Boooooorat. Heh, we’re still working on the name” you directed your eyes up, flashing him that same soft smile and looking at the last rat.

The last rat dressed in a full black and yellow outfit, with a little hat that had little antenna attached to it.

“Bumble rat, also took some training to be able to wear her costume” 

“Copia, they all look so cute” you reached your hand out, finally giving them all a scritch on their chins as they made their ‘happy noises’ as Copia calls it, “shall we take the photo then?” You turned back to pick up your phone from the bed. 

Standing as close as you could to Copia, he let the rats run as his arm snaked around your waist. Dratula and bumble rat sat on your shoulders as boooorat still sat perched in Copia’s hand. Pressing the capture button a few times you flipped through your camera roll. Each photo looking perfect.

“I will frame this, si? Can you send it to me. I would like to put it in my office” 

“Of course. Should we head off now then?” You asked in returned, Copia’s eyes fixed on your screen as you sent the photos to his email. 

“Of course, we best not be late” he placed the rats back into their cage. Taking only a moment to get them out of their costumes before taking your arm and leading the way.

The night was nothing like you expected. More siblings that not were already drunk by the time you two arrived. The grand hall decorated from floor to ceiling in cheap Halloween decorations; fake cobwebs, fake spiders, jack-o’-lanterns. The hall lit only by candles, no artificial light to see creating an eerie environment. The food also Halloween themed, everyone had clearly gone through the effort to up last year’s party. One which was thrown by the Second Emeritus brother, and nothing to this standard. 

Through the night you and Copia danced while also getting progressively more drunk. By the end you weren’t even sure if you had any black lipstick left on your lip, and Copia’s mask had long been discarded. Lost to whoever found it.

The biggest surprise of all was yours and Copia’s last dance. The DJ having called the last dance started playing the ultimate party song. Leaving you and Copia to groove together in an almost empty dance floor. Everyone else coupling off and retiring for the night. As the song closed out, Copia made some room. Using his dance moves to get everyone to back off a little. And as the last beat sounded you figured out why; the last beat Copia dropped to the floor. One leg bent and the other straight as he just /dropped/. You thought he had hurt himself, or something had happened, but as he laughed loudly staring up at the ceiling, you knew he was alright, and it was definitely time to get him into bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Popiaswhitesuit on tumblr


End file.
